The present invention relates to hair lice, and more specifically to a tool and methods for removing lice and lice nits from a person's hair.
Head lice continues to be a large problem for a large number of individuals. In the United States, it has been estimated that head lice infects 10-12 million children each year. Typical treatments for removing the lice and their nits involves (1) application of one or more chemicals to the scalp of the infected individual; (2) repeatedly running a fine-toothed comb through the infected individual's hair in an attempt to strip the lice and nits from the strands of hair; and (3) manually picking nits out of the infected individual's hair one-by-one, using either a person's fingers or one or more tools. All of these methods suffer from one or more disadvantages, such as consuming excessive amounts of time, not being completely effective, requiring repeated applications of the treatment, being financially expensive, potentially damaging the infected individual's hair, failing to contain the nits, potentially re-introducing stripped lice or nits back into the infected individual's hair, and/or requiring excessive clean-up.